Quand deux êtres se perdent et se retrouvent
by Fighter-Akuma
Summary: Heero et Duo, Trowa et quatre et aussi Wufei se sont aimés dans une vie antérieur... Malheureusement, une malédiction les a séparés. En l'an 195 de la colonisation, nos G-boys se rencontrent : Pourront ils s'aimer à nouveau ?
1. Default Chapter

Quand 2 êtres se perdent et se retrouvent.

Auteur : Fighter

Genre : Yaoï, un peu de Angst, peut être de l'OOC...

Disclaimers : Gundam wing ( Ils ne m'appartiennent pas et patati et patata...)

Couple : ah ah ah... Devinez ! ... Réponses : Les couples habituels quoi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans une petite église, une vingtaine de personnes se tenaient émus au mariage de...

"Nous sommes réunis ce jour mes biens chers frères et mes biens chères soeurs, pour célébrer l'union de deux êtres ô combien différents mais pourtant si ressemblant, par l'acte du mariage scellant leur amour... "

"Pfft... Il en met du temps ce vieu! Si ça continu, on y sera encore dans 3000 ans ! " souffla Shinigami à l'oreille de son petit ami.

Celui ci ne se contenta que de sourire, continuant de fixer de ses deux cobalts étincellantes, le prêtre lisant du voix traînante et naisillarde.

"Shinigami, euh, voulez vous prendre pour épouse... Euh je veux dire époux, oui c'est ça, époux... "

"OUI JE LE VEUX ! Et dépêche toi papy car ce soir je lui mets le feu ! "

"Baka. A cause de toi il est choqué et il ne pourra jamais nous marier... "

"Pour le mariage mon coeur, ça peut toujours s'arranger ! Shen Shen ! Ouhou ! Tu veux bien prendre la suite de ce vieux gâteux ?! Pleaseuuuuuuuuh ! " s'écria le déchu en agitant frénétiquement ses bras à l'encontre d'un asiatique aux longs cheveux noirs et qui, à cet instant tentait de se confondre avec les fresques du mur.

"Euh... Shenlong, si tu refuses ça sera encore pire... Tu le connais, il va faire un esclandre. " déclara Raphaël, un ange blond aux yeux azurs.

"Tu devrais y aller et avec toute ta dignité et ta prestance légendaire, ils seront bouche-bées... Après tout, tu es bien Shenlong, le plus grand dragon de la Chine ancestrale ! " renchérit Uriel, garçon bruns aux yeux verts envoûtants.

"... Hum... Tu as raison, ce serait impoli que de refuser l'invitation du Dieu de la mort. "

En disant cela, il s'était descotché du mur et avançait maintenant d'un pas digne et majestueux, sa longue chevelure ébène ondulant derrière lui.

"Ouais Shi Shi c'est le meilleur ! Ouhouhouh ! "

Le chinois se tendit imperceptiblement, ça allait faire 2000 ans qu'il connaissait le natté et il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer aux surnoms débiles que celui ci lui donnait.

"Allons koi _(amour_) soit calme, je n'ai pas très envie de me marier avec un Shinigami coupé en petis morceaux tu sais... " décréta Gabriel, ange aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux cobalts et bientôt presque mari du Dieu de la mort.

"T'inquiéte pas mon coeur, je sais me tenir quand il le faut ! " dit celui ci avant de lui voler un baiser et faire signe à son dragon et ami de toujours, de commencer.

"Très bien, alors, Gabriel, ange de l'eau et de la glace, consentez vous à prendre pour époux, Shinigami, ange déchu et accessoirement Dieu des morts ? "

"Hai. "

"Très bien, si quelqu'un dans l'assemblée voulait contredire cette union, qu'il le dise ou se taise à jamais... "

"NOUS ! ON A QUELQUE CHOSE A DIRE ! "

Toute la foule, sauf les deux futurs mariés, Uriel, Raphaël et Shenlong, se retournèrent en poussant des cris choqués. Là, se trouvait une brigade anti-évils, ces policiers ailés qui traquaient toute forme de Mal, que ce soit des Evils, des Démons ou encore des Déchus...

"SHINIGAMI ! ENLEVE TES SALES PATTES DE GABRIEL ! " s'écria une jeune fille habillé tout en rose.

"Tiens tiens tiens... Réléna... Cela faisait bien longtemps que l'on ne c'était pas revu... A mon grand bonheur d'ailleurs ! " railla le natté en se retournant lentement et en la défiant du regard.

"Grr ! Cela fait bientôt 400 ans que tu mes nargues avec tes grands airs mais maintenant ça va changer ! "

"Oh génial, la voila champion de calcul ! " railla celui ci.

'Que croyais tu monstre ? Tu es bien crédule de croire que la perfection pourras un jour t'appartenir... "

"Et pourtant, elle m'appartient depuis longtemps ! "

"Tu l'avous ! Tu as osé hypnotisé cet ange innocent ! Comment ne peus tu pas avoir honte de ta

conduite ? "

"Peut être parce qu'il est venu de son plein gré et qu'il était consentant ! " répliqua t'il en prenant Gabriel par la taille.

"C'est... C'est faux ! Il n'aimerai jamais un être aussi impis, aussi imbus de sa personne et... Aussi bruns que toi ! "

"Mais bien sûr ! "

"Réléna... " dit l'ange dont il était question en entrant dans la conversation.

"Oui Gabriel ? " demanda celle ci plein d'espoir.

"Je ne t'aimais pas, je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'aimerai jamais. Ma vie et mon coeur appartiennent à tout jamais à Shinigami... Tu peux le comprendre ? "

"Na na na na nèreuh ! " répondit le natté en faisant une grimace.

"Gabriel... Ga... Tu... Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis... Tu... TOI ! TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE ! " s'écria la jeune fille en le pointant du doigt Shinigami.

"Développe ta pensée ! "

"Grr... J'ai un bien meilleur plan... SHIROMI TU PEUX COMMENCER ! "

"Bien Réléna-sama...

_Toi que la lumière à bannit_

_Toi qui était admiré mais maintenant répudié par Lui_

_Toi qui n'est plus que l'ombre de toi même_

_Un être mauvais et répugnant_

_Ange aux ailes noires_

_Tu seras condanmé à la vie mortelle_

_Une vie où la mort et le malheur seront tes seuls amis_

_Voilà ta croix_

_Ton fardeau_

_Tel est mon verdict_

La malédiction finit, une lumière bleutée intense engloba Shinigami...

"Qu... Que ce passe t'il ? "

"Ah ah ah ah ! Prépare toi Ange de la mort car la vie mortelle et loin d'être de tout repos ! " s'écria l'ange habillée de rose.

La lumière s'intensifia, transperçant le natté par divers endroits... Avant d'être totalement engloutit par cette chose bleue, Le jeune homme déclara :

"Ga... Gabi... Je... Sa... Ache que... J'... Je t'aime... Rai tou... Jours... "

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! "

SPLASHHHHHH

"... Qu... Où... Où est... L'archange de l'eau... Où est... Gabriel ? "

"Réléna-sama... ? "

"On dirait bien que t'on plan a échoué onna... Ton cher ange au regard glacial a préféré rejoindre son démon que de rester l'éternité avec toi... " dit Shenlong avec désinvolture.

"Tais toi gros lézard ! Tu mens ! Il... Il a été aspiré... Oui c'est ça, aspiré ! "

"Si tu le dits ! " renchérit Uriel.

"Grrr... De toute façon, qu'est ce que vous en savez vous ! Il a été aspiré dans cette chose... Et... Et je... Je vais me réincarner et aller le chercher ! " anonça celle ci en tournant les talons, repartant d'où elle était venue.

"... Alors là, on a un problème... " dit Raphaël en se grattant le crâne.

"Hum... Pas sûr... " dit le garçon à la longue mèche.

"Tu pourrais pas développer un peu Uriel ? " demanda le chinois.

"Gabriel et Shinigami sont sur Terre... "

"Ouiiiiiiiiii ? Et ? " continua Shenlong, légèrement agacé.

"Réléna va se réincarner... Pour aller chercher notre ange glacé national... "

"ET ?! "

"Pourquoi ne pas y aller nous aussi ? "

"..." dit le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs.

"..." dit Raphaël.

"Je vois et bien puisque tout le monde à l'air d'être d'accord, allons y. "

"Euh attend attend attend... Tu veux Que, Moi, LE dragon du feu, Je me réincarne en... Hu... Hu... Hu... Mmm... "

"Humain Shenlong. " finit le jeune homme blond aux yeux azurs avec un sourire.

"Tout à fait. Et on se débrouillera pour retrouver nos amis. "

"Et SURTOUT éviter Réléna ! " intervint le chinois.

"Bien entendu. " acquiesça Uriel.

"Je suis d'accord moi aussi. "

"Très bien, alors comme dirai l'autre "Lets's go everybody" ! "

Et à leur tour, ils furent englober par une lueur bleue, mais cette fois remplis de promesses de futurs heureux...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors vous avez aimez ? Oui ? Non ? Un commentaire svp !! çç Sinon vous voulez une suite ? Eclairez une pauvre âme en manque de chocolat... Allez salut !


	2. arrivé de 01

Auteur : Fighter

Genre : Yaoï, un peu de Angst, peut être de l'OOC...

Disclaimers : Gundam wing ( Ils ne m'appartiennent pas et patati et patata...)

Couple : ah ah ah... Devinez ! ... Réponses : Les couples habituels quoi.

Réponses aux reviews :

Miss AngelLove : merci bcp ça m'a fait très plaisir... Ce chap n'est pas super mais je ne savais pas encore ce que j'allais faire... Mais CA Y EST ! J'ai eu l'illumination !

Kirin-Tenshi : t'as vu t'as vu, j'ai réussi ! Bon bah c'est pas super mais c'est déjà ça non ?

Florinoir : Dans se chapitre on ne voit pas **la chose**, elle n'apparait qu'au 2ème chap... Là il n'y a que Heero... Et J mais bon c'est déjà pas mal . Oups j'allais oublier, merci bcp pour ta review !

Aele : vivi t'inquiète pas il VA comprendre je pe te l'assurer... On va pas laisser Hee-san avec ce **truc**... Sinon merci pour ton petit mot

Ornaluca : voilà voilà et le second chapitre et bientôt finis ! Merci bcp pour ton message

Lady Balkys : voilà j'ai PONDU la suite ... C'était affreux un gros vide, le NEANT ABSOLU ! Heureusement l'inspi revient, doucement mais elle est là

Lily : merci bcp lilyça m'a fait bien rire ton mess

-

An 195 de la colonisation, pour pouvoir résister à l'envahisseur, les rebelles se regroupent dans des bases terrestres ou flottantes... L'une d'entre elle à de la chance car elle va accueillir en son sein les 5 pilotes de gundam et la reine du royaume de Sank...

"Chef ! Un navette en provenance de Tokyo demande la permission d'attérir "

"Comment ! C'est impossible ! Comment aurait elle eu vent de notre position "

"Tout simplement car c'est moi qu'il lui a donné... Hé hé hé "

"Professeur J "

"En chair et en... Métal "

Le commandant resta coi devant ce sens de l'humour particulier...

"_Navette X156OC78. Demande l'autorisation de se poser. "_

"Affirmatif. Allez à la piste N ° 7.

La navette prit la direction demandée.

"Bah dis donc il est pas causant ce pilote de gundam... "

"Normal c'est 01 "

"Heero ne parle jamais pour ne rien dire... Au contraire de certain... " dit le vieux mentor robotysé.

"Mhum... Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empécher d'aller lui souhaiter la bienvenue. "

"Bien dit chef "

"Même si c'est à vos risques et périls... Je vous accompagne, j'ai hâte de revoir mon poulain. "

"Très bien alors suivez moi. "

Et ils s'en allèrent, se rendant d'un pas rapide vers le hangar N ° 7... Là, ils trouvèrent le fameux pilote.

"Bienvenue à la base 01, je suis le commandant Gingle bell enchanté, et vous êtes " dit celui ci en lui tendant la main.

"Gingle bell " répondit l'adolescent en lui passant sous le nez d'un air hautain.

Un cliquetis se fit entendre et le professeur J sortis de l'ombre de la navette.

"Professeur J " demanda le japonais surpris.

"Hé hé hé... Heero ce n'est pas très polis de ta part de snober le commandant comme tu l'as fais. Après tout, il accepté de nous héberger, toi, moi, et les autres... "

"Très bien professeur. Commandant je m'appelle Heero Yui. Enchanté. "

"Bien puisque les présentations sont faîtes, veuillez me suivre, je vais vous montrer votre

chambre... Elle n'est pas très loin de celle de la reine du... "

"_Attention attention, une navette en provenance de L2 demande à atterir, veuillez laissez le champ libre sur la piste N°AC45. Merci. _"

"L2 ? Ce n'est pas de là que vient le pilote 02 "

"En effet, en effet... " ricana J, lançant un regard insondable derrière ces lunettes robotisées à Heero avant de partir à la suite du commandant.

Le jeune homme, lui, ne s'en formalisa pas et continua sa route comme si de rien était... Au loin on pouvait voir la navette qui avait attérit. A son bord se trouvait le mentor G et bien entendu son élève... Duo Maxwell.

-

Je suis désolé si c'est court mais déjà j'étais en manque d'inspiration et en plus il faut bien que j'introduise les personnages... J'essairai dans faire un plus grand pour la prochaine fois et ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai déjà le début... T-T me manque plus que le milieu et la fin...


	3. quand réléna s'en mêle

Auteur : Fighter

Genre : Yaoï, un peu de Angst, peut être de l'OOC...

Disclaimers : Gundam wing ( Ils ne m'appartiennent pas et patati et patata...)

Couple : ah ah ah... Devinez ! ... Réponses : Les couples habituels quoi.

Réponses aux reviews :

Kirin Tenshi : Voilà le chap qui est choquant Kirin, franchement tu vas haluciner !

Ornaluca : Merci Artémisça me fait tjrs plaisir quand on me laisse un petit mot, j'espère que cette suite va te plaire et pas trop te choquer. Lol

Ptite clad : Voilà Chef ! La suite Chef ! Tout de suite Chef ! Mdr.

Florinoir : valà j'espère que cela va te plaire. Ne sois pas trop choquée quand même ! Lol

**Voilà je voulais vous prévenir que je déteste Réléna et tout ce qui est dit dans ce texte, JE NE LE PENSE PAS UNE SECONDE !** Voilà c'est dit ça va mieux tout à coup... lol

-

A quelques kilomètres de la base, pendant que les navettes provenant de l'Arabie, de la Chine et de la Françe refaisaient le plein, 3 jeunes hommes revoyaient leur mission commune...

"Alors on est bien d'accord ? Vous avez tous les deux compris "

"Winner ne t'inquiète pas, tout seras parfait... "

"Trowa "

Celui ci hocha la tête en un signe d'acquiésement.

"Bien. Maintenant mettons nous en route, Heero et Duo doivent déjà être arrivés... "

"Un instant Winner... Et pour Peacecraft ? Cette onna sera, elle aussi, présente... "

"Je sais, c'est pourquoi nous devons agir en tout discrétion et surtout, surtout rapidement... "

Sur ce, les pilotes 03, 04 et 05 montèrent à bord de leur navette espérant, chacun de leur côté, que l'opération "mémoire recouvrée" serait un succès. C'était sans compter, bien sûr, la reine de Sank... Cette dernière avait eu vent du regroupement des 5 pilotes de gundams à la base de Paradise valley... Bien entendu, elle avait tout de suite contre attaquée en demandant au commandant Gingle Bell si elle pouvait faire, elle aussi, partie de l'équipe, prétextant que certaines personnes mal attentionnées voulaient sa mort et patati et patata... Le commandant, n'étant pas un mauvais bougre, il ne pût résister aux caprices de la jeune fille et accepta de la recevoir dans sa base, lui offrant même une navette spéciale qu'elle s'empressa d'accepter. Elle y monta donc avec son fidèle serviteur, le vieux Pagan...

"Vous savez Pagan, il faut à tout prix que j'empêche le pilote 02 d'approcher de Heero. "

"Puis je vous demander pourquoi mademoiselle "

"Certainement pas ! Cela ne te regardes pas ! Tu n'es qu'un... Domestique... "

"Bien mademoiselle Réléna. " dit celui en s'inclinant.

"Et puis... Pourquoi pas ? Je vais te raconter une histoire Pagan... Il était une fois une magnifique jeune fille, elle avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds comme les blés... De magnifiques yeux bleux ressemblant à si m'éprendre à l'océan... Une bouche pleine et boudeuse... Une prestance digne des plus grandes reines de ce monde... Bien entendu, intelligente, cultivée et ayant une multitude d'amis qui la suivaient partout épiant ses moindres mouvements si parfaits... Une si belle princesse se devait d'avoir un prince charmant qui saurait la combler comme il le faudrait... Ce jeune homme se devait d'être beau, rebelle mais intelligent, habile, mystérieux aussi, dévoué corps et âme à la femme qu'il aimait, cela va de soit, enfin un parfait petit toutou... Ou devrais je dire... Un parfait petit soldat. Car oui, en effet Pagan, vous l'aviez deviné, cette incarnation de la perfection que j'ai cité n'est autre que moi... Ah ah ah... Et le parfait prince charmant qui hante mes nuits n'est autre que le pilote commandant le wing, Heero Yui ! "

"Mais alors mademoiselle... Que vient faire le pilote 02 dans votre histoire ? "

"J'y venais Pagan, mais si tu m'interrompait pas tout le temps, j'y serai déjà ! " déclara t'elle sèchement.

"Bien mademoiselle. "

"J'aime mieux ça. Le respect et la discipline, voici les maîtres de mots de l'esclavage. "

"Bien où en étais je moi ? Ah oui... 02... Vois tu Pagan, 02 où plutôt, Duo maxwell, est une épine dans mon merveilleux petit peton de cendrillon. Il croit naïvement, le pauvre, que Heero Yui pourrait, je dis bien pourait, car c'est impensable et tout bonnement scandaleux, tomber am am... Amoureux de lui. Quelle fadaise vraiment ! Ah ah ah ah... "

"Et que se passerait il mademoiselle si cela arrivait ? "

"Je l'empêcherai ! J'anéentirai ce vulgaire paltoquet et Heero Yui sera à moi, rien qu'à moi et rien ni personne, tu m'entends, ne pourra m'en empêcher !" s'exclama Réléna, une lueur mortelle dans le regard.

"Après tout, nous sommes fait pour nous aimés, je l'ai vus tout de suite... Après tout un jeune homme qui vous dit qu'il va vous tuer ne peut qu'être fou de ma personne et il ne sait pas comment me l'avouer... Ah les hommes Pagan sont vraiment timides... "

"Oui... Mademoiselle. "

Soudain...

"_Navette X03l78 vous êtes priez de ralentir et d'attendre l'autorisation d'atterir. Merci d'avance de votre coopération._ "

"Bien, nous approchons. Le 1er acte peut commencer. Gabriel... Tu seras bientôt à moi et toi Shinigami de pacotille prépare toi bien à ma vengeance car pilote de gundam ou pas, je te tuerai ... " pensa la reine de Sank alors qu'elle foulait le sol de la base de Paradise Valley.

-

J'ai vraiment aimé écrire ce chapitre car écrire toutes ses énormitées sur **la chose** m'ont vraiment fait marré... Dire que c'est fvraiment ce qu'elle pense... Pauvre Heero "


	4. Duo ou Réléna ?

Auteut : Fighter

Couples : VOus connaissez !

Disclaimers : Les persons de Gw ne sont pas à moi !

Réponses aux reviews :

_Artémis_ : Coucou et machi ! Oh tu vas voir, les garçons ne sont pas a la fin de leur surprise avec cette chose rose !

_Kirin _: Machiiiiii, tiens ce que je t'avais promis, régale toi !

_Florinoir_ : Merciiii et tiens ! lol

_Ptite Clad_ : merci et tu vas voir, le pauvre heero va souffrir dans ce chap !

_Hayko_ : coucou ma puce, cha va ? Merci pour ton mot et voilà la suite, c'est tout chaud !

_Sayuri_ : merci merci merci... (c'est plus ou me mettre) lol, voila la suite !

_Alinette_ : merci et voilà la suite

_Hanako32 _: ouah merciiiiii ! Voilà la suite !

**Dsl pour le temps que j'ai mis a updater mais j'avais plus d'inspi, l'horreur...**

**Chapitre 3**

Base de Paradise Valley – 00h30 – Chambre d'un des pilotes de Gundam.

Trois garçons paralaient de la journée qui venaient de se passer à la lumière d'une lampe torche...

« Et bien, ça ne c'est pas trop mal passé pour une première entrevue... »

« Tu rigoles Raphinou, j'ai l'impression d'être revenu 500 ans en arrière... A l'époque où Shin et moi étions revenus au Paradis en quête d'aventure... Gabriel ne se préoccupait de rien ni de personne et Shin n'arrêtait pas de faire ses blagues douteuses dans l'espoir que celui ci ne le remarque... C'est la catastrophe... »

« Tout d'abord W-U-F-E-I, c'est Quatre Raberba Winner maintenant, ne l'oubli pas... »

« Arf, un dragon n'oublie jamais rien ! »

Trowa arqua un sourcil alors que Quatre riait dans ses moustaches.

« Kerps, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! »

Là, les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire, leur ami n'avait pas changé...

Reprenant peu à peu leur esprits, Trowa et Quatre reprirent une mine sérieuse... Il était vrai que Gabriel, ou plutôt Heero, n'avait pas été très locace lors de la réunion. Au contraire du Shinigami, qui lui, avait été égal à lui même...

_Flash back_ :

« Bienvenue à cette réunion d'information, moi, le commandant Gingle Bell vous souhaite un agréable séjour parmis nous... Avez vous fait bon voyage ? »

« Très agréable, je vous remercie de votre sollicitude à notre égard. » répondit humblement Quatre, pilote 04.

Trowa, pilote 03, hocha la tête, imité par la suite par Wufei, pilote 05.

« Super cool man ! » s'exclama Duo, pilote 02.

Le seul qui ne prit pas part à ces remerciement fût Heero, pilote 01.

« Mr Yui avez vous fait bon voyage ? » s'enquit le vieux commandant.

Tous se retournèrent vers le jeune homme qui était adossé nonchalament contre le mur, les yeux fermés, semblant dormir.

« Pilote 01 . » demanda t'il anxieux.

Mais celui ci ne réagit pas, continuant à les ignorer, les yeux obstinément fermés.

« T'occupes vieux, il est né muet de toute façon. »

« Baka. » lâcha le nippon, toujours appuyé au mur.

« A peut être pas tout compte fait... »

« Duo no baka. »

« Alléluia ! Il connait mon nom ! » s'écria le natté en levant les bras.

« Omae korosu ! » dit il en dardant ces cobalts glacés sur le châtain.

« Ca y est messieurs, la machine est lancé ! On ne l'arrête plus ! »

« t'as raison Maxwell, il s'en va ! » rétorqua Wufei.

« Mais mais mais, Wuffifi... J'y peux rien moi s'il est allerlique au sens de l'humour ! »

« A TON sens de l'humour tu veux dire ! »

« Maiiiis ! Hee-chan reviiienns ! »

_Fin du Flash back_.

C'est vrai que leur première approche fût assez frigide... Mais je suis sûr que par la suite... »

« Quatre... Sois raisonnable. Pour l'instant la situation est loin d'être gagnée... » déclara Trowa en se massant les tempes.

« Mais ! »

« Uriel a raison, surtout avec l'onna dans les pattes ! »

« C'est vrai que Réléna a été particulièrement horripilante... »

« Ca, on peut dire que Gabriel a vraiment une patiente d'ange ! »

Les deux garçons regardèrent le dragons en haussant chacun un sourcil.

« Désolé pour le jeu de mots... » s'excusa le dragon.

_Flash back_ :

« Hee-chan, reviens ! » s'écria le natté à chaque fois qu'il traversait un couloir.

Il l'aperçut bientôt... Le jeune homme était de dos et semblait en grande conversation avec une jeune fille... En rose.

« Heero ! Dis, pourquoi ne viendrais tu pas un peu à Sank ? Cela me ferait tellement plais tu

sais... »

« Justement. »

« Oh Heero, tu es si mignon quand tu joues les rebelles ! »

« Réléna... Lâche moi. »

« Tu es si innocent ! C'en est vraiment touchant... »

« Réléna... Omae korosu ! »

Duo remarqua alors que le soldat parfait commençait à montrer des signes d'impatience... Mais qui ne le serait pas ? Le pire, c'est qu'elle remettait ça !

« Heero, je sais qu'au plus profond de toi, tu me vous un amour sans borne... »

« Réléna... »

« Mais je peux comprendre ta timidité à mon égard... »

« Réléna... »

« Après tout... Je suis la reine de Sank ! »

« Réléna ! »

« Wow... Ca existe encore des trucs comme ça ! Je comprends mieux mon Hee-chan... Tu m'étonnes qu'il est renfermé sur lui même avec une chose pareil collé à ses baskets ! » se dit le natté.

« Vas y mon Heero, lance toi ! Ils n'y a que nous deux dans ce couloir... »

Le nippon se tendit imperceptiblement, la chose rose bouchait la sortie... Et lui tourner le dos serait une erreur fatale.

Pourtant c'était la seule solution s'ouvrant à son esprit paniqué... A moins que :

« Ah ! Mon Hee-chan, tu étais là ! »

Sortant de nulle part, le pilote 02 bondit sur son coéquipier en détresse, attrapant son bras, il l'emmena à sa suite, lâchant au passage un « désolé, faut qu'on y aille » à la chose stupéfaite qui resta statufiée sur place.

Abandonnée, Réléna resta encore quelques minutes sans voix... Son prince charmant venait d'être kidnappé par lui... Shinigami !

Ayant réalisé cela, elle s'en alla furibonde, passant alors devant les trois ombres qui avaient observées la scène depuis le début...

_Fin du Flash back_.

« Il y a quand même un élément positif à cette journée... »

« Lequel Trowa ? » demanda Quatre, les yeux pleins d'espoirs.

« Moi j'ai beau cherché, je ne vois rien du tout ! Aucun de Shin ou de l'O... L'Onna n'a réussit à obtenir un semblant intérêt aux yeux de Gabi... »

« Et c'est là que tu te trompes Wufei... Duo mène d'un point part rapport à Réléna. »

« Uriel dépêches ! » s'impatienta le chinoix.

« Heero n'a jamais montré d'animosité particulière à notre démon préféré... Deplus, nous l'avons clairement vus cet après midi, au moment où Duo entraînait Heero à sa suite, celui ci l'a remercié silencieusement... »

« Hum... Mais est ce que cela suffira à faire pencher le coeur de Gabriel en sa faveur ? »

« Cela je l'ignore encore Quatre... Je dis simplement que la situation est moins catastrophique que nous l'imaginions au début. »

« Moi je continus à croire que cet histoire finira mal... » maugréa le jeune dragon.

« cela, seul l'avenir nous le dira. »


	5. Le retour de Shinigami

**Auteur : Fighter-Akuma (et nan chsuis pas morte XD)**

**Couples : tjrs les même**

**Remerciements : Je vous remercies de m'avoir laissé des gentilles reviews, ça m'a bcp aidé sur cette fic qui, je dois l'admettre, est très dure à écrire... Bref merci à _Kirin_, _Magical Girl Kiki_ (merci,c'est trop gentil !), Sailor _Sayuri,_ _Hayko Maxwell _(et aishanu, l est où sa review XD), _Lily_ (dsl pour le long retard TT), _ptite clad_ et _Kami._**

* * *

Chapitre : 

Quelque part au fin fond de la base de Paradise Valley…

« Raaaaaaaaah ! On y était presque ! Shinigami… Mon bon Shin… tu n'es qu'un abruti finis ! Je te hais ! Non pire que ça… Je te maudis jusqu'à la fin des temps ! » S'écria un Wufei furibond, les deux poings levés rageusement vers le plafond.

« Allons allons, Wufei. Calme toi, à ton âge, une syncope est vite arrivée si tu ne fais pas assez attention… Et cela serait… regrettable. » Déclara calmement Quatre, une tasse de thé à la main, un compte rendu de mission dans l'autre.

« Arf ! Raphael, gardes tes sarcasmes pour toi ! »

« Quatre a raison, Wufei. Il serait sage que tu tempères un peu ton comportement… Ne serais ce que pour le bien de notre mission. » Décréta Trowa, en prenant part à la conversation.

« Calme ? CALME ! Comment voulez vous que je reste calme quand je vois cet abruti détruire à chaque fois le peu d'attention que Môsieur Gabriel lui témoigne ! »

« Shinigami aime la destruction et la mort, c'est sa raison de vivre… Tu veux du thé ? »

« C'est pas une excuse ! ET NON JE NE VEUX PAS DE THE ! »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, vraiment il est délicieux. Il a cette petite touche… »

«RAPHAEL ! »

« Shenlong, Raphael, un peu de calme s'il vous plaît… Je n'arrive pas à mémoriser correctement cette recette de cuisine avec vos beuglements si raffinés. » Déclara soudainement Uriel alors qu'il tournait une énième page de son livre de cuisine.

Wufei poussa alors un hurlement de désespoir devant ce manque flagrant de coopération.

Mais ce sentiment fut vite remplacé par une colère sourde comme seul pouvait en avoir l'Héritier des dragons.

« TRES BIEN ! PUISQUE C'EST COMME CA, JE REGLERAI CA A MA MANIERE »

« Mais enfin Wufei, tu sais très bien que depuis son retour de mission, Duo ne voulant voir personne, s'est enfermé dans sa chambre à double tour. Il ne sort même pas pour manger, cela en devient presque inquiétant… Bref, tout ça pour te dire, que cela m'étonnerais beaucoup si tu parvenais à le voir.» décréta Raphael en portant de nouveau sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

« Et bien c'est ce qu'on va voir ! Foi de Shenlong, Shinigami ira faire ses excuses à Gabriel, je le jure ! »

Et sur ceux, il sortit, prenant un soin tout particulier à faire claquer la porte, histoire que le monde sache que le pilote 05 n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Malheureusement, cela laissa de glace les deux autres ex-anges élémentaux, habitués aux sauts d'humeurs de leur ami dragon.

« Tu crois qu'il le fera changer d'avis ? » demanda nonchalamment Uriel tout en continuant à lire.

« Qui sait… ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira. Du thé ? »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le couloir menant à la chambre du pilote 02, Wufei essayait vainement de se calmer : 

« Respire Shenlong… Le souffle, c'est la clé… C'est pas compliqué, si tu fais ça calmement et dans la zénatitude la plus complète, le Shinigami changera d'avis, réalisera qu'il est un parfait imbécile et surtout… surtout il ira s'excuser de son comportement odieux et puéril au pire glaçon que le monde est connu, j'ai nommé Gabriel… Raaaaah, alors pourquoi ça m'a l'air bancal ! »

Anxieux, il frappa à la porte de Duo, se remémorant le plan, certes bancal, mais seule piste s'offrant a lui pour le moment. Malheureusement ou heureusement pour lui, cela dépend du point de vue, personne ne vint ouvrir.

Wufei recommença alors, mais cette fois ci en appelant le garçon.

Toujours aucune réponse…

L'inquiétude ayant pris le pas sur la colère, le jeune homme décida de tester la serrure au cas où Duo se serait enfermé.

Après quelques essais infructueux, la colère du dragon refit lentement mais sûrement surface :

« Porte ou pas porte… Je vais te la dégomer moi, ça vas pas faire long feu ! »

Et dans un grand fracas de bois brisé, le pilote 05 triomphant, rentra dans la chambre du garçon aux abonnés absents. Laissant ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité ambiante, il chercha alors le pilote :

« Non mais c'est pas croyable le bazar que peut mettre une personne en moins de quelques heures… On voit qu'il s'est vite habitué à son environnement le dé…mon... DUO »

Ayant enfin trouvé son ami, Wufei ne put qu'hoqueter de surprise devant l'état de son ami : celui-ci n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, prostré dans un coin de la chambre, il avait ramené ses genoux devant lui et se balançait d'avant en arrière dans une attitude qui se voulait rassurante…

« Par les cornes de mes ancêtres… Duo qu'est ce qui se passe ! »

Le dragon s'empressa de sortir le pilote de sa transe, avant de lui reposer la question. Les yeux dans le vague, Duo lui répondit :

« C'est finis Fei, c'est finis… Plus jamais, jamais… »

« Finis ? Jamais ? Exprime toi Duo ! Je comprends rien à ton charabia ! »

« Plus jamais Heero ne voudra me voir. C'est fini… »

Le dragon soupira de soulagement avant de s'exclamer, rassuré :

« Ah, ce n'est que ça ! C'est rien, t'as encore raté ton coup avec Heero et tu déprimes ? C'est rien, il s'en remettra, il a l'habitude avec toi… »

Le pilote rétorqua agacé :

« Mais non ! C'est pas ça ! »

«Wufei balaya ses objections d'un revers de la main.

« Oui, bon tu l'as vexé un peu plus que d'habitude, c'est pas la fin du monde non plus… »

A ces mots, Duo redressa la tête, dévoilant son visage dévasté par les larmes :

« Vexé ! Wufei, j'ai faillis le violer ! »

« Ah, c'est vrai que dit comme ça… » Concéda le garçon.

« Je l'ai perdu, définitivement perdu ! Raaah, je veux mourir ! »

« Mais non mais non, enfin un peu de bon sens ! Heero ne peut pas aller sans Duo et vice versa… Vous êtes fait pour vivre ensemble ! »

« Comment tu peux en être aussi sur ? J'arrête pas de l'ennuyer, ne nies pas je le vois à son regard… Et pis, il arrête pas de m'appeler Baka par ci, Baka par là… Il me hait ! »

« Je le sais c'est tout, je le sens ! Vous êtes comme ange et démon, vous vous détestez mais vous vous attirez ! Ca finira par un mariage cette histoire, je le jure sur mon sang ! »

Duo ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette déclaration :

« T'es vraiment bizarre Fei… »

« Humph et c'est toi qui le dis… Mais sinon, si tu me racontais tout depuis le début, hein ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans cette base ? »

« Ce qui s'est passé… »

A ces mots, les yeux de Duo se voilèrent alors qu'il commençait son récit :

_**Flash back**_

Une sonnerie stridente retentissait dans toute la base XHG23K, les hommes affolés couraient dans tous les sens à la recherche de ses fauteurs de trouble nommés pilotes de Gundam.

Ils avaient investit la base peu avant minuit dans l'intention de récupérer de précieuses informations avant de la faire sauter. Mais un manque de vigilance doublée à une poisse latente avait donné l'alarme pile au moment où il ne le fallait pas.

Heureusement les données avaient été sauvegardé et le virus, destiné à paralyser la base le temps de leur sortie, chargé.

Mais maintenant il fallait sortir, et c'est ce qui posait le plus problème. Dans l'état actuel des choses, ils ne pouvaient plus avancer.

« Fuck ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ! » S'exclama Duo.

« Pour l'instant, on attend. »

« Ouah, ça c'est du plan Heero... On n'aurait pas deviné tout seul ! »

Le pilote se retourna alors pour le foudroyer du regard sous les yeux désespérés de ses compagnons.

« En fait Heero, ce que Duo veut dire, c'est que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de rester ici plus longtemps… Il faut bouger. » Tenta fébrilement le pilote du Sandrok.

« J'avais compris Quatre, mais la situation ne nous permet pas de nous trouver à découvert… A moins de se faire volontairement arrêter mais cela ne nous servira à rien dans l'immédiat. »

Plusieurs explosions retentirent soudain dans toute la base, provoquant ainsi un affolement général qui permit aux Gundam boys de respirer un peu plus librement.

« Il semblerait qu'on soit venu nous chercher. Reste maintenant à savoir comment on les rejoint… Car si nous restons ici…» déclara alors pensivement Wufei en regardant le plafond qui s'effritait rapidement.

« Bon bah let's go every body ! »

Mais alors qu'ils atteignaient un couloir adjacent, un pan de plafond s'effondra, manquant de peu d'ensevelir Heero et Duo qui fermaient la marche.

« Est-ce que ça va vous deux ? Rien de cassé ? » Demanda Trowa, de l'autre côté du tas de gravat.

« Humph ! T'inquiètes, on est toujours debout ! C'est pas un plafond qui va nous tuer, foi de Shinigami ! »

« 03,04 et 05, continuez sans nous. On passera par un autre chemin. Rendez-vous à la base. »

« Bonne chance les gars ! »

« Toi aussi Duo ! » s'écria Quatre avant que leur voix ne s'évanouissent au détour d'un couloir.

« Bon, maintenant on va où 'ro ? »

Le pilote porta son regard sur le long couloir qui lui faisait fasse.

« On refait tout le chemin et on sortira pas les hangars… »

L'américain en siffla d'émerveillement avant de répliquer, ironique :

« Bah t'es optimiste mon gars… Attention OZ, nous voilà ! »

« Baka. »

« Je sais, mais je suis ton Baka. »

« Hum. »

« _Tain, mais je suis dingue ! Ca va pas dans ma tête ou quoi ! Il va me détester ça c'est sûr ! Attends, attends, mais c'est quoi ce HUM ? C'est tout l'effet que ça lui fait ? J'y crois paaaas !_ » Pensa le pilote avec effarement.

Mais toutes à ses pensées, Duo ne vit pas le groupe d'ozzis à sa droite, qui s'apprêtaient à les tenir en joue, et ne pût donc pas prévenir Heero qui avait déjà tourné… Ce ne fût que quand une balle siffla près de son oreille que le jeune homme se réveilla de sa torpeur pour se trouver nez à nez avec une vingtaine d'ozzis armés jusqu'aux dents ! Ni une, ni deux, il dégaina lui aussi ses armes, avant de se jeter corps et âme dans la bataille, bientôt rejoint par Heero et son précieux gun.

La bataille dura quelques secondes avant qu'un brouhaha indescriptible ne coupe en pleine élan, les deux parties. Un des ozzis, terrifié, s'écria :

« Ca s'effondre ! Tous aux abris ! »

Tous s'éparpillèrent avant que le plafond ne leur tombe sur la tête… Heureusement Heero pût, grâce à un fabuleux plongeon en avant, se placer in extrémiste dans un couloir adjacent, sauvant ainsi sa peau des énormes gravas qui s'effondraient rapidement.

Une fois que tout se fût calmé, Heero se releva lentement et avec précaution, avant de constater que leur évasion à lui et à Duo serait grandement retardé : les plombs avait sauté.

Mais d'abord, il fallait retrouver Duo…

Celui-ci commença donc ses recherches, essayant tant bien que de mal de retrouver son coéquipier dans toute cette fumée et ces gravas. Après quelques minutes de recherche, il le retrouva enfin, inconscient mais vivant.

« Duo… Duo tu m'entends ? Duo…. Hé oh Duo ! Réveilles toi ! » S'exclama le pilote en secouant doucement puis un peu plus fermement le jeune homme allongé.

« Huuuumm… Gabi… Gabi c'est toi ? »

Heero stoppa toute manœuvre tellement il fût surpris.

« _Gabi… C'était qui celui là_ ? »

« Putain Gabi, c'est bien toi… Enfin j'te trouve… Tu m'as tellement manqué Baby…Hé hé hé tu sais quoi ? J'te suis resté fidèle après tout ce temps, mon ange… Ch'suis trop heureux… Y a bien une justice alors parce que tu vois… »

Et Duo continua sous les yeux exorbités de Heero à débiter tout un flot de parole qui n'avait pour lui, aucun sens…

« _Mais c'est quoi ces conneries ?_ »

« Du… Du u o ? » Demanda celui-ci, incertain, coupant court à la litanie de celui-ci.

« Duo ? T'inquiètes pas mon ange, il dort comme un bébé. T'as vu, j'ai retenu la leçon : « pas de mal aux Humains où sinon canapé et divan pour le restant de mes jours. » Quand même, t'avais été vache sur le sujet parce que notre canapé c'était pas trop ça, et pis… »

« _Duo dort ? Mais c'est qui, lui alors ? J'y comprends plus rien !_ »

Mais deux lèvres sur les siennes empêchèrent toutes paroles superflues.

Duo l'embrassait !

Stupéfait au plus haut point, il laissa alors le champ libre à ce Duo méconnu… Qui s'empressa de redécouvrir le territoire perdu depuis si longtemps. Après un apnée de plusieurs minutes, le pilote le lâcha pour s'attaquer à sa gorge découverte à coup de langue et de bisous mouillés.

Mais ça allait beaucoup trop vite pour le pauvre Heero, qui n'avait jamais au grand jamais, ressentit de telles émotions. C'est pourquoi, il éloigna doucement ce Duo inconnu…

« Gabi… »  
« A… Attends… » Parvint il à articuler.

« Non Gabi ! J'ai attendu pendant si longtemps de pouvoir de nouveau t'embrasser, te toucher, te caresser, tout simplement t'aimer… Tout ça à cause de cette chose horripilante… et encore, je pèse mes mots là… Cette Réléna Peacalamachin ! Tain, j'ai jamais réussi à retenir son nom en entier à celle là… »

« Peacecraft. »

« Ouais, c'est ça, Peacecraft ! Comment j'ai halluciné quand elle s'est plantée à notre mariage celle là ! Tu te rends compte ? On l'avait même pas invité ! »

« Notre mariage… » Murmura doucement Heero.

« Ouais, moi aussi mon ange, ça me rends nostalgique… Surtout… Qu'on a pas pût savourer notre nuit de noce comme il se fallait… » Finit il en le déshabillant du regard.

Ce regard dans les yeux de Duo le rendit toute chose, à son plus grand damne…

« _Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive !_ »

Mais de nouveau, ses pensées furent arrêtées par ces deux lèvres tentatrices qui lui faisaient tout oublier… Puis se fût des mains, partout sur lui, le touchant, le palpant, sachant exactement où caresser pour pouvoir le faire gémir, même à travers ses vêtements devenus bien trop encombrant au goût de celles ci. D'ailleurs, ils furent vite enlevés.

« Dis le Gabi… »

« Di… Dire quoi ? »

« Mon nom… My name Baby… Shinigami !»

« Shinigami… »

« Yeah Gabriel… Shinigami is alive !"

"_**NON !**_"

Shinigami ferma brutalement les yeux, avant de se mettre à hurler de douleur.

« Qu'est… Qu'est ce qui se passe ! »

« Ma… Ma tête ! J'ai mal ! Gabi, aide-moi ! Aaaaaaah ! »

Heero regardait sans rien faire, le jeune homme se tordre de douleur en se tenant fermement la tête…

« _**C'EST MON HEERO ! TROUVE-T'EN UN AUTRE !**_ »

Et dans un dernier sursaut de douleur, Shinigami s'immobilisa. Seule sa respiration prouvait qu'il était encore en vie.

Encore trop sonné de ce qu'il venait de vivre, Heero ne put qu'attendre, fébrile, que son coéquipier reprenne connaissance par ses propres moyens. Ce qui ne tarda pas… Mais qui serait-ce cette fois ?

« Duo ? » tenta alors le pilote, totalement déboussolé.

« Aaaah, j'ai trop mal à la tête… A croire qu'un plafond met tombé d'ssus ! Je vais mourir ! »

Heero en souffla de soulagement avant de peu à peu, sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Le Baka de service était de retour.

« Heero ? Hé, Heero ! Oh putain… Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ! Heero ! »

_Fin du Flash back_

« Oh… Je comprends mieux, ta mine déconfite à ton retour à la base… Et pourquoi tu portais Heero sur ton dos. » Dit Wufei en se rappelant de la scène.

« … »

« Mais tu sais… Rien ne prouve que vous… Que tu… Enfin tu vois quoi. »

« Fei… J'étais à poil et lui aussi. »

« T'étais inconscient à un moment… C'est peut être lui qui… »

Duo ne pût réprimer un ricanement à cette réplique :

« Attends, t'as vu de qui on cause là ? Moi, j'vais te dire ce qui s'est passé : j'ai essayé de me le taper et je me suis pris le plus gros coup de poing de ma putain de vie ! Voilà ce qui s'est passé ! Aaaaaaah God ! Il me pardonnera jamais ! »

« Franchement Duo… Tu me fais pitié ! » Cracha le dragon en se levant rageusement.

Le jeune homme le regarda sans comprendre, ce qui attisaun peu plus la colère du dragon :

« Nan mais franchement ! T'es là, à te morfondre sur un je ne sais quoi qui s'est peut être même pas passé… Ne ni pas, t'en sais rien ! Qui te dis que c'est pas des ozzis pervers et que en fait Heero t'es sauvé ? Tu sais pas ? Alors qu'est ce que tu fous là ! Moi je serais allé demander des explications à l'autre trou du cul des sentiments depuis belle lurette ! Et me dis pas que t'as honte où un truc du genre, j'te croirais pas ! T'es le Shinigami oui ou merde, hein ! Alors lève ton cul et va lui parler ! »

Devant ce monologue ô combien explicatif, Duo ne pût qu'acquiescer avant de détaler sans demander son reste à la recherche du soldat parfait.

Enragé contre Duo, Heero et surtout lui-même, Wufei choisit de calmer ses pauvres nerfs en redonnant un aspect plus « respectable » à la pièce laissé en plan par son cher Démon.

Ca allait l'occuper un sacré bout de temps…

Pendant ce temps, à quelques couloirs de là, près du hangar du Wing, Duo cherchait Heero. Mais si extérieurement, il était calme et sur de lui, intérieurement, il n'en menait pas large :

« Galère ! Mais qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui raconter à ce mec moi… Je vais tout de même pas lui dire : Salut Hee-chan, ça va ? Au fait, tu serais pas par le plus grand des hasards pourquoi on était à poil dans un hangar de OZ non ? Aaaaaarf, c'est la misère ! »

Tout à son monologue intérieur, Duo ne remarqua pas la personne en face de lui et se l'a mangea proprement.

« 'Tain c'est qui se blaireau qui…. Oh Duo, tu tombes bien, mate moi ça vieux ! » S'exclama un des mécaniciens qui se chargeait de la réparation du Deathscythe.

« Hein que quoi ? Qui ? »

« Bah regarde ! »

Il se pencha don légèrement, pour voir sans être vu, à l'entrée du hangar pour découvrir…

« Non… C'est pas possible… C'est un cauchemar ! »

… Réléna qui embrassait langoureusement Heero.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Bon et bien on pourra dire qu'il est venu dans la douleur celui là ! comment ça il vous convient pas XD ! Dîtes le moi, écrivez moi, c'est gratuit ! Et j'adore ça ! 


End file.
